Josh Cole
' Josh Cole' is the son of Tom, and Mary Cole making him a member of House Cole through his mother, as well as through his father a member of the powerful House Bolten while also being the Lord of House Cole following the death of his father. Josh Cole has three siblings in Natasha, John and Michelle Cole of whome Natasha left the Kingdom of Bolten years ago and now lives in Pontus where she has become extremely powerful alongside her White Rabbits, while his other sister Michelle married a common man and has many children with him of which forced Josh to knight her husband and thus she is a member of his house, while his final sibling John is a dark man that has spent his entire life lusting after the power of Josh and the two hate eachother with a great passion. Josh Cole grew up in the condition of being the waiting heir of House Cole, and he became arrogant for much of his youth over this. As this continued his brother John would attempt to befriend him but he had little time for him and treated him poorly which led to John eventually becoming a ward at Dreadfort and the two brothers hating eachother. Josh would eventually realize the error of his behavior but he realized that many would never forget who he was, and thus he isolated himself from many in his family. He would be close though with his sister Natashia but this didn't matter to her when she became obsessed over the Pontus merchant and fled the lands of House Cole. As the war in Bolten rose to prominence it was Josh Cole that saw the error of conflict with Lucerne, and when Roose commanded all the banners to send their forces to Karhold for the attack on the west, it Josh that begin to bring the elements of House Cole back to Deephome where he begin to plan for what he wanted to do in this new Ramsey Bolten dominated Kingdom of Bolten. He begin sending messengers to Lorderon and would communicate that he was interested in discussing a meeting of the minds, which he wanted to happen on the river border of the two kingdoms. Josh Cole would be impressed with the generocity they showed him, and in return for this he promiced that when the time came he would turn his forces against Bolten and allow the Lucernians to cross the bridge in peace. He would also demand that his daughter Kristen Cole would be married off, and he was offered Taimen Scarlet as the choice and learning how high up Taimen was in House Scarlet he was beyond happy to accept the offer. As the army of Bolten marched on Jeutenburg it was Josh Cole that lied and said that the forces of House Scarlet were threatening and he couldn't pull his forces back. Following this act of good faith Taimen and Kristen Cole would be married in the Temple of Lorderon thus sealing the arrangement between House Cole and the Kingdom of Lucerne. History Early History Josh Cole grew up in the condition of being the waiting heir of House Cole, and he became arrogant for much of his youth over this. As this continued his brother John would attempt to befriend him but he had little time for him and treated him poorly which led to John eventually becoming a ward at Dreadfort and the two brothers hating eachother. Josh would eventually realize the error of his behavior but he realized that many would never forget who he was, and thus he isolated himself from many in his family. He would be close though with his sister Natashia but this didn't matter to her when she became obsessed over the Pontus merchant and fled the lands of House Cole. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. :'' "Jeutenburg was still on fire as the army of the Boltens moved towards the city of Koenisburg, and if not for our earlier speed it would have been the white marble of Koenisburg burning next."'' :-Jon Snow Jeutenburg was given very little quarter with nearly half the city killed, and the survivors forced to live under the occupation of House Urnet of whom spent their time ransacking the city of its ancient wealth and history. As the army of Bolten did this their was devision as the forces under the command of Domeric Bolten, and House Hornwood would protect several areas within the city, and were the main reason the entire city wasn't massacred. With conflict between this force, and the more chaotic forces of Ramsey Bolten looking likely a raven arrived from Roose Bolten who tasked them with quickly moving towards Koenisburg before the Lucernians could react. Following this the army of the Boltens moved very quickly to camp itself outside the walls of Koenisburg thereby threatening the survival of the city for the first time in its history. Family Members Natashia Cole.jpg|Natashia Cole - Sister|link=Natashia Cole Relationships Kristen Cole See Also : Kristen Cole Kristen Cole is her father's favorite person, and thus she was the first thing he thought of in terms of what happens if they lose to the Lucernians, and thus it was for this reason he pushed so hard for her to be married to the best option the Lucernians could give them. Category:House Cole Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Patriarch